its you and me forever babe
by darius prince of the sea
Summary: its takes place right after the fourth bookand goes on to the last one its basically my sequel to the book SERIOUS PERCBETH PEOPLE not for those who are immature its my first m rated fan fic ever AU sort of


It's you and me forever babe

**It's you and me forever babe**

Chapter 1 Waitn on you

Percy's P.O.V

It was around midnight. Nico had fallen asleep talking to Tyson since they hadn't talked a lot in the labyrinth. I was all alone in my room. This gave me time to think, so I though about annabeth, I though about the kiss we shared at Mt Saint Helens. The feel, the taste of her lips against mine it was incredible I wished I could relive it if I could just have one minute no fuck that if I had an hour I'd kiss touch, hold, and squeeze and fuck her til I couldn't take it anymore. I though on those images for a moment and then I felt a breeze. Now I could've sworn that I closed my window after I came in with nico. Then I felt pressure on the edge of my bed who or what ever was there was coming for me naturally here I am thinking about the one I love and something has to want me dead can I do anything! I reached for riptide just to be safe but somehow I knew who it was I'd dreamed this would happen ever since I fell in love with her. I rose my hand to where her head should have been and I took of the invisibly cap and looked into the eyes of annabeth she was there right in front of me I could do the things I wanted, unfortunately I was talking out loud. I wonder if she heard me.

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was about 6 o' clock and I was gazing at the picture that I took of Percy when he wasn't looking he looked really sexy in swimming trunks his muscles were flexed. I wished I had the real thing. I wanted it so much that the only thing that I wanted to do was tell him how I felt about him. If I could just see him for five minutes Hades knows what I would do. Then my dad came in and automatic knew what I was up to, I never could hide anything from him.

"Annie what's wrong is something bothering you" he asked in a low voice

"No I'm just thinking that's all" I replied

"About Percy right" he said I don't think he was shore about his answer but he was right.

"I just need him to know how I feel about him and I can't wait til next summer or thanksgiving, winter, or spring break **he needs to know right now!!!!**" I screamed.

"Shhh you'll wake up Matt and Bobby" he said even quieter then before

"Sorry dad it's just that…..I started crying before I could finish he cut me off and held my chin up like he did when I cried

"Its just that you love him so much that it hurts you not being near him without telling him your feelings and its painful" he finished

I wiped away the tears "Well that pretty much sums it up" I answered

"Okay then first take these" he said handing three condoms I guess he was about to use.

I don't know what these are going to….he cut me off again

"And second pack your bags missy your going to New York" he said

"Really!" I screamed

"If your brothers don't wake up then yes" he whispered

It was the second happiest day of my life. I jumped off my bed and ran to my bathroom and took off my nightgown and put on the lash bra and parties that I was saving for just this purpose. Then I throw some clothes in a suit case and put on my trench coat.

We were in my dad's bi plane for two hours. We landed on top of Percy apartment. It was 12 o' clock. I hoped he wasn't sleep.

"Bye Annie now remember I'll back at the end of august to pick you up right here!" he shouted over the propeller

"Thanks dad I love you" I shouted and he took off leaving me all alone but I had a plan. I climbed down the fire escape until I saw him in his room he lying on his bed. His window was almost closed but it was cracked enough for me to hear him talking to himself about kissing , touching, holding and squeezing and fucking some body wait he was talking about me so I put on my invisablity cap and opened his window and climbed slowly in leaving my suitcase but I didn't need it. While he looked around I scanned the room it was okay plan white walls queen size bed. Walked to the edge of it and crawled onto it seductively like a mountain lioness stalking my prey. He must have knew it was me because he was starring right at me but he was still going for his sword then the weirdest thing happened he reached for my cap and took it off and saw me trench coat and all but all he could say was

"Annabeth is that you"

Percy's P.O.V

She was there right in front of me it was really her I couldn't believe it all I could do was stare an then I snapped out of it and at the same time annabeth and I spilled our truths.

"I love you" we said,

suddenly we were kissing feverishly I pulled off her trench coat and broke the kiss to see her fully developed breast and those lace panties lucky her I only slept in boxers as she ripped off the covers the first thing she saw was my erected 10 inch cock. Then I next thing I know we're kissing again but with a serious passion an striping one another like no tomorrow

After she ripped off my boxers annabeth went down on me. It felt fantastic.

"Oh yeah do me Paul yes" was what we heard coming from across the hall in my moms room she and Paul had the same idea as us so it didn't bother us. Oh yeah annabeth suck me ahh yeah I want more yes fuck suck my cock yes as she finished she kissed the tip of my dick and crawled up my body kissing and licking every part of me, I was so hard it hurt.

"Oh yeah", I moaned as she place her pussy on my penis but then she got up, I didn't want her to stop, but then she went to her trench coat and pulled out a condom and opened and slid it down my shaft with her teeth.

"Are you ready for me Percy?" Asked with them seductive eyes

She gently sat down my cock we needed mood music. I turned on the stereo and heard some pretty Ricky sing some grind on me

I turn it up and the song played,

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Uh oh yeah ah ah ah _

_Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe_

On que with the song she was grindin on me like damn, she moved back and forth up and down. Shit she made me rip my sheets. I could hear my mom screaming with pleasure if Paul could just keep it going just another hour that'd be great. I turned annabeth over til she was on the bed and thrust super hard, she had already came on me.

"Oh yes Percy come on fuck me til your done, I want you all".

She was seriously wet now.

I didn't know it but I had cum too all up in the condom. She felt it and got up and ripped it off and then she licked the remaining cum off. Now it was my turn I lied her down and ate her out til she screamed "yes Percy Oh fuck! Yeah yes do me Percy come on yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Ah! Ah! She cummed all in my mouth and I swallowed it all and I loved it. I put on the last condom and I was all over annabeth. I fucked her so hard she could only moan then I explored the condom it was a big huge bubble of cum just I just threw it away and annabeth and I shared a kiss and held each other and fell asleep embrace in one another's arms.


End file.
